dresses are punk
by space.boy.arisotle
Summary: When Albus Potter walks in on his best friend in a dress he is utterly confused but not totally opposed to the sight. Scorbus


"I can explain!" I can't explain.

"Then explain." He looked half shocked half amused.

"Um. Well..." I could feel my ears burning,

It wasn't like this was a common thing for me to do, I mean it happened... Sometimes. But only when I was sure I wouldn't be caught.

"You can't explain." I was caught.

I needed to take the dress off, to wipe my makeup.

"Scorp..." Albus trailed off, he was blushing slightly as well, "Take the dress off and explain why you look like a prostitute."

I took the dress off, blushing the whole time. I sat on the bed looking partially ashamed partially scared.

"Now do you want to explain why you looked like I picked you off the street?"

I blushed harder if possible. He sat down on his own bed and kicked at the bright red dress.

"I can explain!" I can't explain.

"The fuck you can." He looked half shocked half amused.

"Um. Well..." I could feel my ears burning,

It wasn't like this was a common thing for me to do, I mean it happened... Sometimes. But only when I was sure I wouldn't be caught.

"You can't explain." I was caught.

I needed to take the dress off, to wipe my makeup.

"Scorp..." Albus trailed off, he was blushing slightly as well, "Take the dress off and explain why you look like a prostatute."

I slowly undid the straps panning for time. Once I stood in my boxers I put on a pull over Quiditch sweatshirt and jeans. Boy's jeans. I sat on the bed feeling partly ashamed partly scared.

"Now do you want to explain why you looked like I picked you off the street?"

I blushed harder if possible. He sat down on his own bed and kicked at the bright red dress.

When I didn't answer he prompted me by kicking it up onto my bed.

"I don't know." I finally obliged. My hands were shaking but I picked up the dress all the same and put it delicately in my chest.

"You don't know?" He shook his head in disbelief, "You dress up like a woman and you don't know why?"

"Exactly."

"Merlin Malfoy. Does anyone else know?"

Somehow that made me laugh. It was impossible, the idea that I would tell anyone? Pathetic.

"No." I snapped a little to quickly.

"Why do you cross dress in the first place and when did it start?"

He started to blush again and I basically gave up on life.

"I already told you Potter. I. Don't. Know." He laid back in what could only be frustration, "I started 3rd year."

He groaned and sat back up slower this time, "And you didn't tell me?"

"Of course I didn't." I said only half joking, rolling my eyes in a bitter distraction. In hopes of pulling him off track.

He knew I knew, the long stares, the caught blushes.

It was obvious. But neither of us had the courage to act.

"This isn't a joking matter Malfoy." I threw a bag of potato chips at him,

"It doesn't have to be serious either Potter." He rolled his eyes and began pacing.

He was clearly angry.

Guilt absorbed me, When I couldn't take the pressure in my chest anymore I let a single tear fall.

At this point Albus felt sorry and he came over, sat on the bed, held my hand, and hugged me. I cried into his shoulder, each individual tear with a different emotion which was such as anger, embarrassment, warmth, a shameful tear and many others.

"Hey, I'm sorry. It's alright." he whispered into my hair.

I knew he was, but that didn't stop my tears. In fact that only made them worse.

Anxiety built it's way up my throat and spilled out, anger rushed along my blood, fear, embarrassment, pain.

It was to much to handle.

So I cried.

"I'm sorry." I said wiping my nose on my sleeve idiotically, "I'm better." I wasn't better.

"If you want to dress up that's okay." He told me kindly.

"I knew that Potter." I sat up and stood to change (Yet again).

His gaze met mine and held strong.

"Don't be a git," He said standing up to meet me.

To close.

"I wasn't."

He stepped closer. I stepped back.

"Are you going to tell anyone else?" I momentarily shocked at his sudden wavering voice.

"No." I answered sharply.

I didn't plan on telling anyone. Ever.

"Do you always do it during dinner?" He smiled crookedly.

"Yes." Then the door opened and the boys walked through noisy as ever.

"Snogging were you?" Micheal Parkinson asked tossing a quill at us.

"Always." Albus answered fiercely.

That was enough to get Micheal on his knees. The thing is, it wasn't funny. It may have been hilarious the first couple times, but once it became the automatic answer to the other boy's mocking it lost all hopes of making anyone laugh. Bar Micheal that is.

No one said anything about my red eyes, I silently praised them for the fact.

Albus looked over at me, a small smile on display. He winked dramatically and I flipped him the bird trying desperately to keep my blush down.

* * *

I shouldn't have been as surprised as I was, now that I thought about it everything matched up; The missing diners, the casual smudges of makeup, the easy breezy way he talked about fashion.

But some things didn't make sense; The longing glances at girls, the quick snarky sporty jokes, the rough play.

If Scorpio wanted to be a girl, then why did he act like such a _boy_?

"Al!" Rose shouts running up behind me,

Why is he ignoring me?

"Hey Rosy." We bump shoulders in greeting.

Stop thinking about it.

"What's up?"

The million dollar question.

"Nothing. You?" She smiles at a passing 3rd year, a contagious smile.

"So much. How's Quiditch? I'm gonna kill you on Thursday!"

She bundles her insane hair in a bun and then turns around and greets Dominique kindly. Dominique (Once again not in school uniform) Smiles mischievously back.

"Hey, Al. Have you been to the-"

"Dominique he's not giving you advice to get into the chamber of secrets now shut up."

It was an ongoing thing with Dom, she wanted in. I knew how.

"Yeah whatever." She huffed before grabbing at my hair and walking away.

The Great Hall loomed before us, hundreds of kids all crashing each other's tables. A white blonde head catches my eyes, red curls unfurled at every table, bright colors hit the air.

A normal morning.

"Fucking children, I welcome you into my domain." An seventh year shouts sweetly at us.

"To. Fucking. Early." His friend yelled slapping his shoulder.

A normal morning.

I sat gingerly next to Scorpius.

Don't ignore me. Talk to me. Talk to me.

"Hi Scorp."

"Hi..."

He didn't look up, his blond hair dancing wildly, his knee bouncing, his hands unmoving in his lap.

"Fucking Malfoy." I sighed, he couldn't do this to me, "Is this how it's going to be? Please, I need to talk to you." He looked up slowly, bitterly.

"Albus, I-"

"Nope. Your not eating, so were going to talk."

His breath sped up barely, his eyes looked deep and scared. His cheeks were a light shade of pink, he had a quill tucked into his pocket like always.

"Fine." He let me drag him out of the hall ("Already fucking leaving are we?" - Micheal).

The fall morning hit with horrid speed, one second we were warm and cozy, the next we were asking ourselves why we weren't wearing ten extra layers of clothes.

The Quiditch pitch was glowing (As Always) giving me the sudden urge to fly, but I didn't, I simply sat down in the sunniest spot and waited for Scorpius to join me.

"Listen, Scorp, if you want to be a girl that's fi-"

"Oh my fucking Merlin." He whispered to himself cutting me off quickly.

"What?" I felt absolutely ignorant. I hated feeling ignorant.

His smile reached his eyes, his cheeks either red from the conversation or the cold. His Slytherin scarf wrapped around his neck loosely, his sweater a little to big.

"I don't want to be a girl."

Something hit, embarrassment, confusion, something along those lines.

"But... You dress like one."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I want to be a girl. I just like to dress up occasionally. It's quiet normal really." He leaned over and bumped my shoulder, sending sparks up my shoulder. Sometimes I wonder if he means to kill me with his touch.

He laid down, a thought on his mind. One I couldn't find. The peace he can accomplish by simply closing his eyes.

"So are you a poof then?" I don't remember saying it, I don't even remember thinking it.

"No." He snapped eyes still closed, "Don't be so simple minded Potter."

* * *

The regret of letting Albus find me was still fresh in my mind. And I sure as hell wasn't going to let him find me again. So when he asked rather shyly, "Are you going to dress up tonight?" During Potions I laughed.

"No Potter. Now pay attention." I hissed ignoring his stares.

His eyes were still curiously on me, a little humor behind his stare. He didn't even try to be sneaky anymore, and a small part of me was thankful. That means I don't have to pretend not to know.

I wanted to tell him to stop staring at me so I could pay fucking attention, I wanted to tell him that I was fine with him liking me. But I couldn't make my lips move.

"How can I? It's Potions."

"Albus your great at Potions."

"I know. It's boring." I slapped his hand away as he tried to grab my quill.

"Boys?" Professor Slughorn asked kindly, "Do we have a problem?"

I caught Albus's eye and he smiled crookedly, "No sir." I answered cautiously.

He nodded his plump head and went back to the lesson.

"Git," Rose Weasley slapped away Albus's hand, "Get your hands off me."

Rose Weasley was... A thing. She was smart, and could easily be top of her class, if she visited reality for a split second.

"Your the git Rosy." He smiled admirably, "I'm bored."

"Fucking Potter, if you don't shut the hell up I'm going to-"

"To what Malfoy?"

"To kill you."

"Get a room." Rose hissed before plopping her feet up on the table and pulling out a sugar quill.

Albus blushed ever so lightly and giggled a bit, "Rose," He whispered nudging her slightly, "Dominique was sucking on that earlier."

She spit out the quill and glared in the doors general direction saying way to loudly, "That bitch stole my sugar quill."

* * *

A/n This was so fun wtf. Anyway, comment if you want to story continued.

~Scorbus shipper #1


End file.
